Parts washing machines have been provided with a flat basket which rotated in a horizontal plane onto which sprays of washing fluid would be applied to the parts to be washed. Since many such parts have cup-shapes and are rather small, therefore not leading themselves to washing in such basket, this mode of washing has not been satisfactory for such parts.